Lizzie's Online Bottom Line
by SpankingArts
Summary: In an era where dabbling in internet chat sites can lead to danger, eighteen year-old, Lizzie an aspiring FBI Agent gets some firm parental discipline from Red of the panties down variety. Warning contains teen parental spanking.


Lizzie's Online Lie

By Pretty Lass

This is a work of fiction based on the television show spy filled and intriguing Blacklist. I do not own Blacklist, its characters or make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

Chapter One:

Red, being a busy spy, he wasn't always there when his daughter Lizzie needed a firm hand. He didn't micro-manage every aspect of Lizzie's life. Red had to admit as he flew around the world keeping the homeland safe, that it was true when it came to his 'Helicopter Parent' approach which perturbed Lizzie's mom as she carried out her duties as Lizzie's mother. She wasn't Red's little girl anymore! That fact was now perfectly clear after the disturbing conversation he had just had with the 'head of school.'

Red had rarely scolded Lizzie and barely spanked her the last time being when she was eleven-just turned twelve. her and that had been when her actions had endangered her life, but this time the eighteen year-old had really screwed up and according to the 'head of school' Lizzie would be expelled unless he put himself out there to intervene and there was no way out to get her butt out of trouble. On the other hand if he failed to carry out the unpleasant mission Lizzie would have to expel, even after the dirty deed admitted.

There was fury in Red's fire in his eyes and fury in his mood. It was unbelievable that Lizze, his talented grown daughter had capriciously chosen to go online behind her father's back and now the shit had hit the fan! Red sped towards the school heading across the Key Bridge over the Potomac River with the Marriott towering to the sky in the background. he was on a mission to save his naughty teen daughter from being expelled. He headed for the exclusive private school for filled with captains of industry and doting diplomat fathers. It was a favorite of the state department and numerous embassies. set in a valley among the grassy hills of rural Virginia. Lizzie had pouted and carried on before, but never lied about her age. Red had made up his mind that no matter how unpleasant he would carry out the prescribed punishment at the direction of the school. would be more than a scolding moment and that more juvenile methods were going to be employed.

 **T** here was fury in Red's eyes and ferocity in his step. It was unbelievable to Lizzie, Red was taking the Head's side, but it was crystal clear to Lizzie, the ill-advised online lie about her age was going to haunt her bottom.

Meanwhile, deep in the boughs of Virginia Horse Country inside a prestigious girl's academy a certain agent who had foolishly gone online under the cover of a playing out a farce as a college girl on the internet. If the conservative citizens of the small town had known what was going on behind the tall red brick walls which lined the campus they would have been aghast. Lizzie was there to learn a 'lesson of life,' taught in the time tested still good for a budding daughter becoming an adult. The Highland School provided for parental use its well-used infamous red painted long wood paddle for application to poor unfortunate deserving female bottoms.

Lizzie stared at her Red in disbelief. She had foolishly looked for relief from her globe-trotting father, yet to her horror found absolutely none. Lizzie wished she had treated her new teacher just a little better, in fact, a lot better, but that was the past and this was now.

Red opened the Belk bag he had carried into the room and as the heavy plastic bag made noise he pulled out a ruler length varnished paddle the school had given to him at the outer office counter. Lizzie's eyes went wide when she saw the exclusive school's wicked wooden paddle.

"Red, surely you can't be serious about using that wooden paddle on me!" Lizzie looked frantic and pleaded for a reprieve, but none came. "This is so not fair, Red!"

The astute, honor student had let her curiosity override her common sense as she threw caution to the wind and lied about her age on an adults only story site. Now, her bottom was going to be bright! Eighteen or not the pampered teen's excuses for going through with her lie that violated school rules and could endanger her life. Lizzie's pert bottom trembled under her school uniform skirt as she listened to Red.

Red sat and guided Lizzie toward his lap. "There is a benefit to you being paddled. All your college recommendations will be restored if I paddle you, and that is a generous offer considering your deceit. Liz, without a good college there is no Female FBI Agent in your future!"

"But, Red, do I have too?"

" Your own behavior brought this on and you can only blame yourself. Your teacher saved you once when she caught you ion a lie of omission and you did not appreciate her efforts. So, Lizzie we deal with your deeds in the manner the school has prescribed."

Nodding sadly Lizzie accepted her fate and soon found herself bent over her Red's lap. She found it very comfortable, but the reason for being on it was not comfortable at all. The eighteen-year old was sorry for lying online, not only once, but twice, and for not showing respect to her new teacher. She felt her stone -white skirt rise above her bottom and she knew she was in real trouble. Her pert round white butt could be seen through the tint of her tan pantyhose and thin white panties with large flower in blue and pink colors worn underneath were now on display.

Lizzie shuddered and felt goose bumps developing on her skin under her pantyhose and wafer thin panties as she felt Red's hand slide under the elastic bands holding everything in place. Her dad tugged her pantyhose and brief flowered wafer thin panties down and off her legs.

The 18 year-olds bare bottom wiggled as she kicked her legs and waved her hands about in mid-air. She started to display a strong burst of independence by pushing herself up and off her Red's lap even though she knew it would only make her spanking worse.

Red dealt with her nonsense directly, pushed her down and grabbed one of her wrist, trapping it and placing it in her upper back. "Just a minute, you hold it right where you are young lady. Where do you think you are going? If you continue to struggle, I guarantee this will be much worse then what I have planned."

"Woe there Red, I will stay down!"

Dear readers, thank you for taking the time to read this part of the story. I'm always grateful for comments, especially those with meaningful comment. However, it determines my allocation of time use. Fans are asking for Twilight Stories. Please, let me know if the story is something you want to see expanded. You can also 'show your interest' by becoming a follower and or favorite. It is my hope we can get a conversation going as we explore our favorite show.


End file.
